


Preaching vengeance

by Shadowkeep9007



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Destiny 2 Spoilers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Love, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkeep9007/pseuds/Shadowkeep9007
Summary: Evan had let her rage get the better of her as she had avenged the death of her best friend and mentor along with Petra, her only remaining ally. She returns to the Farm and learns that Banshee-44 had bugged out completely, not accepting the fate of his closest ally and Evan struggles with the fact. She couldn't face going back.Still, she found herself hoping Banshee had his own ace up his sleeve...





	Preaching vengeance

-”Petra Venj, thanks for the invite.” Cayde's voice broke the silence as they approached the Acting Regent-Commander of The Reef. ”Whatcha packin’ for this party?” he said with his usual cocky tone.

-”Meh. The usual.” She replied as she played with her knife. Evan couldn’t help but smile, and felt a tug in the corner of her mouth as she stopped in front her, nodding for a greeting. Petra Venj was one of the few who had a good reason for her confidence. To put it simply, she had mad skills. 

-”Oh! Do the thing!” Cayde shouted in excitement and leaned towards Evan. ”Seriously. Watch this.” Evan looked at Petra with anticipation, as the knife floated in slow-motion over her hand before catching it again. It made Cayde shudder.

-”That will never not freak me out.” he said, jokingly. ”Do it again!"

-”Give it a rest, will you.” Evan laughed. 

-”Later. Maybe. Right now, gen-pop is running wild. Fortunatly, the main arena and lower levels remain on lockdown. But if the core security systems fail… Containment is going to be a problem.”

-”We’ll sort through the mid-lower levels and meet up with you at the core, then?” Evan asked as she made sure her Suros rifle was fully loaded.

-”Just another day at the office.” Cayde sighed with ease. She knew Cayde was thrilled to get out of the Tower again and there was no missing it. Petra nodded and left for the core, as Cayde pull out the Ace of Spades. ”All right, partner, this is a Cayde riff in six, watch me for the changes, and uh… try to keep up. Now let’s go to prison!” He threw both his arms up before jumping backwards down to the level beneath them. Evan chuckled and rolled her eyes as she continued towards the front entrance, to clear out any loose prisoners. There wasn’t any need or means for them to contain everyone, again. Just why they kept them here in the first place had always been a mystery to her. The prison mostly contained Hive and Fallen, but also held a great number of Cabal and Vex. Of course, The Awoken saw things differently than the Vanguard, and preferred to keep their enemies alive. Again, she had never figured out why. To her it seemed a tireless effort, and a complete waste of time. Complete cultural crash. 

Evan was an experienced Hunter and had worked with Cayde for many years. -”Got you!” she heard his voice in the distance. Ever since she first joined the vanguard, Cayde had always been a carefree friend and mentor. Nothing could ruin his good spirits, it would seem. Except for the Red War, of course, that was still fresh in everyones minds. It had been a heavy blow for them all, but in the end, Cayde was still light-hearted whenever you met him in around the Tower and everyone seemed happier for it. Evan felt thankful, and even at ease as she ran through the first hall of the prison, knowing he had her back. At least he would, if he wasn’t busy doing his thing. Three rapid shots echoed through the halls. ”Got you, got you!” his voice bounced from the walls. She ran passed the windows that separated a corridor from the main hall and quickly broke from her thoughts as she saw a full war going on inside. Somehow, the prisoners had gotten their hands on quite an impressive amount of weapons. She didn’t think twice, and jumped down in the middle of it. After quelling the riot in the main hall, she continued through the corridors.

It was a massive number of prisoners that was rioting she noticed as she went through to clear the levels, and a lot of bodies. There wouldn’t be much to do here for a while after it was cleared. She didn’t feel at ease though. In fact, she had found herself overwhelmed more than once. The rioters were fierce and daring, and charged at her as soon as the saw her. The structures were badly damaged and threw her into the air more than once as some exploded. Evan had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This could get out of hand, and fast. She worried, but suddenly a Fallen Knight charged at her with a large sword, jumping into the air and ready to strike her down. Shots were fired, and the Knight fell to the ground just as fast as he had turned up. She heard Cayde in the background and looked up at a crossing. He waved at her with a wide smile, not lasting very long, as he was attacked himself. She stayed on her guard as she tore through the balconies in the cellblocks, delving deep into the Prison of Elders.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was breathtaking. Roaring flames could be heard in the distance from the upper levels but the shrieks had silenced. The prison was still. A light fell on the floor around her and all she heard were the careful steps from Petra Venj.

Uldren Sov... was alive. Madden by the death of his sister, the queen, he was locked away in secret on the deepest levels of the prison, Petra explained in short. It wasn’t a riot… Petras words still rang in her head as she sat on the absolute bottom of the prison, holding a broken ghost in her hands. She felt as empty as the dead shell. She still felt the angst from before, in the pit of her stomach. This could get out of hand. 

-”Evan? Help me get him up.” Petra said, with a voice Evan didn’t recognise. It snapped her back to reality, and she remembered Cayde had been a very old friend to Petra. She knew this, but had never heard sadness in Petras voice before. Evan nodded and stood up, to help lift Cayde from the floor. They carried him to an elevator and took him out of the prison. They laid him on the floor and covered him with a torn banner. Neither of them cried, but they didn’t exchange a word out of respect for their friend and Evans mentor. Both of them also knew that the pain was too great to even be considered yet, but as Evan looked at Petra, she could tell that they shared something else. Pure wrath.

Her throat cramped when she realised she had to contact the Vanguard and turned to her ghost that floated calmly to her left, begging him a favour. They had been together for so long, nothing more was needed for him to understand what she was asking and he nodded in reply. As always, she would hear him contact the tower.

-”Tower? This is Orion reporting for Evan, from the prison of Elders.” a few moments passed before their call was answered.

-”We hear you, guardian. Did you handle the riot?” Ikora's voice cracked though the slight static. This far out into the Reef, the connection was always weak. Evan realised she prayed for the connection to stay strong enough for them to get the message without Orion having to repeat himself. She didn’t want to hear him say it. She noticed the silence and looked at her ghost. He hesitated before continuing.

-”I’m so sorry Ikora, I am not sure how to..” His voice broke a bit. Over the years, Evan had come to know that ghosts were more than artifical intelligence. They shared feelings with their guardians, supported them through hard moments and shared the good ones. -”Uldren Sov has escaped the prison with eight Barons. Cayde tried to stop them. I’m so sorry… We couldn’t get to him in time. He is gone.” The line stayed silent. Evan listened closely as she thought she could hear a distant gasp. A different voice broke through the air.

-”Guardian, this is commander Zavala. Please give a full report.” Evan could barely keep it together as Orion continued.

-”Evan and Petra has secured the prison and the security system is back online. Cayde… didn’t make it. They killed Sundance before we could help him, Zavala. I am so sorry.” Orion waited for a response, Evan thought her throat would stiffen completely and hoped they wouldn’t ask her to comment over the comm. Zavala was silent for a remarkable few moments before speaking up.

-”Are you unharmed? Do you need assistance?” 

-”We’re OK. We’re bringing Cayde home.” Orion ended the call. Evan looked at her ghost and nodded for thanks, he gave her a reassuring look back. -”Let’s bring him home.” Orion said before they carried their friend back onboard and headed for the Last City. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-”He had the worst jokes. Even worse timing. I wanted to laugh, I really did….” Ikora remembered her friend with a saddened smile as she approached him. -"We should’ve been there.”

Zavala stood silently in the background with his usual stern look. He said nothing, didn’t move much. Evan had just told them about the events that had led to this and remained there for what was now a wake for their friend. Not the Hunter Vanguard, but their friend. 

-”This isn’t your fault.” Ikora raised her voice again, as if she could sense Evans feelings. Was there something she could have done? -”This… Is on the head of Uldren Sov. But if he thinks what he’s done is the end, it’s not. It is the beginning. We’re going to fight him.” She turned to face Zavala, her face wasn’t coated with sorrow anymore, but a fiery rage. -”Do you hear me? All of us. Every Titan. Every warlock. Every Hunter.”

Evan turned to look at Zavala as a reflection of light from Ikoras armor lit his face. Evan saw something else then a cold look, she saw true mourning. Zavala looked truly beaten. She waited for him to speak, but Ikora continued preaching vengeance. 

-”We will take the Reef by storm! And then we will mount the head of that son of a bitch on his precious throne. For our fireteam… For Cayde.” A brief silence ensued and Evan felt enraged and realised she had already decided on what to do. She would find Petra and go the the Reef herself. Damn the vanguard, this kill was hers. She wanted the head of the barons that followed Uldren and she wanted the reef prince himself. And she knew Petra would follow her until the very end. 

-”No.” Zavalas voice broke her from her thoughts and snapped her back to reality. She looked at him with shock. Ikora slowly turned around to face him and her deep voice rumbled like thunder.

-”What did you say?”

-”We are not an army. We are not conquerors. We are Guardians.” he said slowly, weighing every word and turned to face Evan with a somewhat meaningful look, probably understanding what thoughts raced through her head just now. Her mind wasn’t a secret to anyone in the room after working together for so many years. Zavala knew Evan and Ikora well. He turned back to Ikora. -”We need to keep our eyes here. On our home, our people. The Traveler. The Reef was lost the moment it lost its queen. So if another Sov wants a stretch of lifeless rocks, let him have it.” he said as he clenched his fists in front of Cayde’s equally lifeless body.

-”This is Cayde we’re talking about. For us to do nothing is…. is…” she hesitated.

-”Say it.” Zavala said harshly and Ikora looked up at him threateningly. 

-”Cowardice.”

The tensions were high. Evan felt a small concern, seeing the Vanguards like this, disagreeing on such a fundamental level. This will shake them to their cores. Zavala slowly walked around Cayde, choosing his words carefully. Or was he afraid?

-”I refuse to bury any more friends.” he gently placed his hand on Cayde’s chest. Fury took over Evan. He was truly going to do nothing. For a split second she thought she wasn’t able to open her mouth, risking whatever could escape it next. Until the words came flowing out like a calm river.

-”You won’t have to.” she said cooly. Ikora and Zavala looked up at her as she felt the rage settling, as if she just now accepted her course of action. To hell with the vanguard. -”Uldren Sov… Is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is the prologue for you guys, I hope you liked it!  
I will of course try my very best to keep this as true to the game as possible, hope you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Feel free to comment and give me some feedback, or just share your thoughts.  
I think some of us definitely need to imagine a story where Cayde shows up again, am I right?
> 
> If Uldren is alive, I am SO bring Cayde back.. ;)  
But beware, I'm a slow writer! ;)


End file.
